Sunset
by black.tinker.bell
Summary: Beach, sunset, privacy, Kai and Rei... only leads to one thing


"God, it's so fucking hot in here!" Kai whined.

Rei rolled his eyes and adjusted his sunglasses, before closing his eyes again and trying to sleep through Kai's complaining. So yes, it was kind of hot, but still... It wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, they were on a beach, and beaches were meant to be hot.

"Remind me why we even are here," Kai demanded, poking Rei's side.

"Because no one else is," Rei simply answered, waving his hand in undetermined direction. Sure, there were other people on the beach, but none whom they knew or who knew them.

"We could have gone to... I don't know, Hawaii!" Kai complained further.

Rei huffed, slid his sunglasses onto his forehead and propped himself up on one elbow. "Hawaii would be worse," he hissed. He leaned over the small table between their two beach chairs, until his lips were almost right beside Kai's ear. "Now," he whispered, "stop complaining, or I swear I'll punish you."

Kai looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "_You_ punish _me_?" he asked with a smirk. "How?"

Rei rolled his eyes before leaning into Kai even more, brushing his lips over his ear and then biting it with his sharp teeth. One of his hands softly touched Kai's knee and then ran upwards, tickling Kai's thighs.

"You don't wanna know," he whispered wickedly before pulling away.

"Rei, you bitch," Kai hissed at him.

Rei just shrugged and slid his sunglasses back onto his nose, closing his eyes and relaxing in his chair.

"Now shut up and let me rest," Rei said with a small smile.

Kai huffed in response but didn't say anything. He stared at the sea and the waves that were caressing the sand near his legs. The Sun was already on the way down, and in a few hours they would have to go. Not that Kai was complaining. But he couldn't really say that he wasn't enjoying the sight, either. Rei's deep and rhythmical breathing was calming him down, and before he was even aware of it, his eyes were shutting close.

--

Kai woke up to the rustling sounds coming from his left. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the light. He closed his eyes again, stretching and rubbing sleep off of his face before opening his eyes again. He looked to his left and saw what was causing the noise that woke him up. Rei was just finishing packing up his chair and throwing away the trash they'd made together.

Kai's eyes roamed over Rei's body, taking in every curve and every muscle of it; Rei was slightly bent to pick up their glasses from the table, his back arched slightly, the muscles of his arms slightly tensed, only showing even more; he was wearing an overly-sized white vest, that covered his upper body and somewhat lower, leaving only the lower part of his swimming shorts seen, along with his long legs. His incredibly long hair was tied up in a few places, to keep it from spilling over his shoulders and back; his bangs, however, were loose and in the position in which he was, they were creating a curtain around his face. His soft, golden skin was shining in the sun, making it obvious to Kai that he had just had a swim.

Kai smiled, reaching out and caressing the sensitive skin of Rei's leg, behind his knee. Rei winced in surprise, nearly dropping what was in his hands.

"Kai! You scared me!" he whined, the muscle under Kai's fingers twitching in response nonetheless.

"Hey to you, too," Kai answered.

Rei smiled at him. "Hey," he said, a little shyly. "Had some rest?" he asked, leaving everything now that Kai was awake, and devoting his full attention to him.

Kai shrugged. "I guess. I wouldn't mind some more, though," he added, chuckling lightly, and rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his hands again, making sure he was awake.

Rei ran a hand over his arm, kneeling next to him. "Wanna head back?" he asked, leaning into Kai and placing a soft kiss on his forearm.

Kai caressed the side of his face. "Whatever you want, tiger," he answered.

Rei grinned at him and stood up. "Come on, let's go!"

--

Rei sighed, nuzzling Kai's neck and squeezing his fingers gently. He felt himself blushing just slightly, and he hid his face in the crook of Kai's neck. He was afraid Kai wouldn't like it here.

It was a part of the beach that was empty of any restaurants, any lifeguards, any people. No one ever went there. It was just the sand, the sea, rocks on one and trees on the other side. On one end, the trees and bushes were providing a thick shade for when the Sun is high. On the other, the rocks they'd just went over were something like a fence, separating this part of the beach from the rest of it, and also allowing privacy. In front of them was the never ending sand, stretching to as long as both of them could see. The sea was restless, the constant rustling and whispering of its waves the only sound in the world here. A few white seagulls were flying above their heads, making no sound and being almost invisible to both boys.

Rei felt Kai's hand slip out of his and he panicked that Kai indeed didn't like it. He was just about to say something, when a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Kai kissed the top of his head and squeezed him gently. Rei smiled.

"It's perfect," Kai muttered, running his hand up and down Rei's arm. "How did you know about it?" he asked, pushing Rei away gently, and making him look up. He grinned when he noticed the remaining traces of flush on Rei's face.

Rei lowered his gaze and shrugged. "I went for a walk while you were asleep."

Kai reached out, brushing the tips of his fingers over Rei's neck, and then poking his chin with one finger and tilting Rei's head back up. "You should have woken me up earlier then," he said with a smirk.

Rei chuckled and shook his head amusedly. "I didn't want to... Well, not that I could anyway."

Kai rolled his eyes at this. Rei just laughed at him quietly.

"You're one sound sleeper, you know," he added, fueling the fire he had started.

Kai hissed at him and got his face closer to Rei's. "Don't play with me, tiger," he whispered, biting Rei's nose quickly.

"Or else...?" Rei asked in a teasing tone, pressing his nose against Kai's and flicking his tongue out to lick Kai's lips briefly.

"Shut up and let me kiss you," Kai hissed at him, connecting their lips. Rei grinned and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.

Kai only managed to shake his head slightly, before Rei licked his upper lip. Smirking, Kai kept his mouth firmly shut, determined to get his payback for the teasing Rei had done to him while they were still on the beach. Rei persistently licked the crease of Kai's lips, but Kai just teased him, parting his lips every so often, but never for long enough for Rei to take his opportunity.

"Kai..." Rei growled against Kai's lips, pushing the towel off of Kai's back with his long fingers. He ran his hands all over Kai's back, drawing random patterns, all the while his lips pressed against Kai's and his tongue trying to squirm into Kai's mouth. After a long battle, and having wet Kai's lips completely, without gaining permission for entering, Rei decided to play dirty. While his hand was moving downwards, Rei curled his fingers and scratched Kai's skin harshly. Kai gasped, and quickly Rei took his chance, finally sliding his tongue between Kai's unintentionally parted lips.

Kai couldn't help but moan as Rei expertly curled his tongue and licked the roof of his mouth. He reacted on instinct, curling his own tongue and pushing Rei's aside. Rei resisted, however, by pressing his tongue down and trapping Kai's beneath it. Kai fought back, ending up only being able to rub his tongue against Rei's, while Rei tickled behind his teeth with the tip of his own tongue. Rei mewled as he felt Kai's pathetic attempts at fighting him and bit Kai's bottom lip, before giving up and letting Kai push him away. He opened his mouth wider and sucked Kai's tongue into his mouth. Although he had enjoyed having Rei licking his mouth clean, Kai also enjoyed having the ability to do whatever he wanted to Rei just as much. He teased only a little, tickling under Rei's tongue and over the inner sides of his cheeks, sucking on his bottom lip just for a short while, before starting the real kiss, the one that included a lot of wetness and his and Rei's tongue laced up one with the other, as well as some sucking, licking and even biting.

Kai groaned, feeling the tips of Rei's fingers trace the fresh cuts on his back gently, and he pulled away. Rei was frowning slightly at him.

"I hurt you," Rei mumbled.

Kai smiled at him, "You didn't."

Rei looked up insecurely, his fingers running over the cuts again. Kai closed his eyes.

"Besides... You of all people should know that I don't mind pain."

Rei smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Kai's lips, guiding his fingers over those angry cuts again, with more force this time. Kai moaned and slid his hands under Rei's vest, massaging his lower back.

"Kai..." Rei whispered, releasing Kai's lips and running his hands over his shoulders and chest.

"Hm?" Kai asked, following the movement of Rei's hands with his eyes.

Rei blushed the lightest shade of pink, now also following his own hands. He was smiling somewhat wickedly, but also shyly. Kai wanted to laugh, but restrained himself from that, not wanting to hurt Rei's feelings. He traced one finger over Rei's spine, before pulling hands out from under Rei's 'clothing'. He traced Rei's arms instead, his fingers dancing over the soft and tanned skin. Rei looked up at him and smiled. Kai reached Rei's wrists and wrapped his fingers around them.

"It's private here," Rei whispered, grinning.

Kai smirked at him, taking his hands and lacing their fingers. "I know," he answered, also whispering, as he kissed Rei's fingers. Rei licked his front teeth. Kai sucked the tip of one of his fingers into his mouth, all the while not taking his eyes off of Rei. Rei's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned quietly.

"No," Kai hissed at him, "open your eyes..."

Rei opened his eyes a little, just enough to see the expression on Kai's face as he licked around Rei's finger. Rei's lips parted and he let out a long sigh, his hands gripping Kai's shoulders suddenly. Kai smiled, releasing Rei's finger from his mouth and kissing his forehead instead.

"You smell like sea," he mumbled.

"Probably," Rei answered, massaging the back of Kai's neck.

Kai nuzzled behind Rei's ear and Rei shivered from the tickling feeling. Kai kissed his ear and sucked his earlobe into his mouth, while his hands traveled under the vest, finding Rei's warm skin there, and touching it with care. Rei squirmed a little.

"Take it off," he whispered, pinching Kai's upper arm gently while speaking.

Kai groaned at the harsh pinch, and at how Rei's sharp nails barely grazed his skin, as he rolled the huge vest over Rei's back and then pulled off of him and threw it onto the sand near them. He kissed Rei's shoulder, then his neck, pausing there, biting and sucking the warm patch of skin under which he could feel the slightly sped up pulse. Rei's long hair was falling out of his ponytail and tickling his arms and hands. He moved his fingers from the skin of Rei's back, to his hair, releasing it from its ties and letting it spill loose over Rei's back.

"Ugh, Kai," Rei groaned, shaking his head, and only making his hair flow over his shoulders as well.

"What?" Kai asked, entangling his hands through Rei's hair and pulling on it gently, while he lowered his mouth further, to kiss Rei's collarbone.

"Too hot for it to be loose!" Rei whined, poking Kai's side.

Kai laughed quietly. "Now who's complaining?" he asked, pulling on Rei's hair harshly, making him throw his head back and expose more of his neck. Rei moaned, and Kai just laughed at him again, before latching his mouth onto the newly shown skin. He bit it harshly and felt Rei's legs shaking and his knees going weak. Without thinking much, Kai bent down and picked Rei up. Rei squeaked in surprise but relaxed not long after, feeling Kai squeeze him gently and hold on tightly. Kai nuzzled Rei's hair and spun him around fast; Rei screamed and laughed at the same time when Kai lost his balance and fell down, sitting onto the sand, still holding Rei.

"Are you... Are you okay?" Rei asked between giggles.

Kai just smiled and kissed his cheek. He spread his legs a little and let Rei slide down between them, until he was sitting on the sand, and not in Kai's lap. He leaned backwards, resting his back against Kai's chest. Kai wrapped his arms around him and licked his ear.

"Rei..."

Rei tilted his head to the side so that he would be able to see Kai. "Yeah?"

"There's something I have never told you," Kai said slowly, placing a hand on the side of Rei's face.

Rei thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He knew that there was something he had never heard from Kai, something he'd been waiting to hear for ages, something special, just a few words, but still maybe the most important thing he'd ever hear. He smiled, just barely managing to control himself and not jump up and start dancing.

"You have beautiful hair," Kai said.

It took a few seconds for Rei's brain to work out what Kai had said. It wasn't really what Rei wanted to hear, nor was it what he had expected. However, he knew he probably was a bit impatient, maybe wanted a bit too much. After all, Kai wasn't the type of the person to really show his feelings, let alone talk about them. At least Rei hoped that was the reason. He didn't even want to think about the alternative, the possibility that maybe Kai didn't say what Rei wanted him to say, because simply there was nothing to be said.

"Oh," Rei answered, after having recovered from the initial disappointment he felt after he'd heard the words. "Oh! Yeah, I guess I do," he mumbled, not really knowing what to say. "Thank you."

It seemed that Kai didn't notice the quiver of Rei's voice, his disappointed voice or the way his eyes lost just the tiniest bit of their shine. For a moment, Rei thought about telling how he felt and what he expected, but in the end, he decided against it, as that would have done no good.

Kai put his hands on Rei's shoulders and pushed him away gently. Rei let himself be guided to a sitting position in which he wasn't touching Kai from anywhere. In a different situation, he would probably resist and try to stay as close as possible to Kai, but right now, he didn't really give a damn about it. He heard Kai sit up behind him and move around a bit, as he knelt. He ran his fingers through Rei's long hair, now freely flowing over his shoulders, covering his back and spilling out over the golden sand. He curled his fingers around one stray strand that was covering a part of Rei's face and pulled it back. He combed Rei's hair with his fingers, touching every part of it, just the lightest touches, like summer breeze, warm and gentle, only there if you pay attention to them. Kai leaned forwards, nuzzling Rei's hair, feeling it tickle his face as Rei shifted his legs to find a better position for sitting.

"You smell so good," Kai whispered, entangling both his hands with Rei's hair, parting it in two halves, slowly and gently moving each over one shoulder.

"I smell like salt," Rei answered coldly.

"You smell like the sea..." Kai corrected him, as he cleared his neck of the last long, black hairs. He blew hot air over the back of Rei's neck, now clear before him, and saw the muscles in Rei's back tense and relax again. He ran a hand lightly over Rei's shoulder, and then slid it forward, finding the long wave of shiny black hair again, and touching it as if it were a special treasure.

"You smell like you," Rei answered, sighing and leaning into Kai's touches. "You always do," he added, finding Kai's other hand that was laid on the sand next to him and moving it to his own knee instead.

"I always do," Kai agreed, tickling Rei's thigh and kissing the back of his neck. His hand that was in Rei's hair traveled upwards, until it reached the very roots of Rei's hair and his fingers started working on the scalp, massaging it slowly. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out to lick the salt off Rei's neck. For the time being, he felt like being gentle. He didn't really want to bite or suck on the soft skin under his lips, nor did he want to pull on the silky hair in his hand, or pinch the smoothness of Rei's upper thighs. He kept his lips attached to Rei's neck and ran them over it slowly, just touching, brushing it with his lips. He let Rei's hair fall freely over his fingers, all the way down, where the tips of it landed in Rei's lap, tickling him and making him squirm. Kai's fingertips brushed over Rei's cheek and chin, another gentle and soft touch, loving and affectionate, one that could even be innocent, if it weren't for the position they were in.

As Kai's fingers reached the hem of Rei's swimming shorts, Rei blushed the lightest shade of pink, and looked away. Kai ignored Rei's shyness, and slid his hand further up. Rei shivered as Kai folded over his swimming shorts revealing more and more of his leg. The more Kai neared his final destination, the more nervous Rei got, until he finally pushed Kai's hand away. Even he couldn't realize what was wrong with him. Kai did everything right, but for some reason, Rei wasn't excited, he wasn't aroused, he wasn't feeling up for it.

"Kai, I..."

"Shh," Kai cut him off, brushing his lips over Rei's cheek, Rei's long hair covering his face and caressing it gently. "It doesn't matter," he whispered, gently massaging Rei's thigh. Rei sighed and tried to relax. He leaned backwards, once again resting his body against Kai's.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey..." Kai whispered in Rei's ear, his breath caressing Rei's skin. "It doesn't matter," he repeated. "We don't even have to..." He trailed off, not wanting to ruin the moment by talking.

Rei took a deep breath and turned his head to the side, nuzzling Kai's neck. Kai kissed his cheek and ran a hand over his arm. Rei smiled as he realized that he hasn't seen or felt Kai like this in a long, long time... if ever. He closed his eyes, letting himself relax completely, forgetting about everything except for the warm body pressed against his own. Kai told him his hair was beautiful, Kai was playing with his hair, Kai was hugging him right now, without doing anything else, he was just holding him. Everything was so slow, and gentle and soft... and everything Rei could have hoped for.

Rei smiled and kissed the side of Kai's neck. Out of his control, he started imagining things, things he would want to do with Kai when Kai was acting like this, how it would feel, and what they would do. Rei smiled wickedly as he felt the slight tingle in his stomach.

"Kai..." he whispered.

"...hm?"

Instead of saying anything else, Rei took Kai's wrist in his hand and guided him to his lap, where he let Kai's hand fall onto his groin, that was slowly, but surely, growing hard. Kai pressed his hand down and moved it circularly, causing Rei to gasp quietly. He crawled over to Rei's side, so he would have better access to every single part of Rei's body. Continuing to slowly rub Rei's still forming erection, Kai connected their lips again; immediately sliding his tongue into Rei's warm mouth, he started a slow lazy kiss, that reminded of ice-cream in summer, refreshing and most welcome, something to enjoy in, melting slowly and disappearing into a pleasant memory.

Kai put his hands on Rei's shoulders and pushed him down gently, making him lie on the sand. He crawled on top of Rei and straddled his hips; he slid one of his hands under Rei's head, as if it were a pillow and bent down to rub his nose against Rei's. Rei chuckled, his whole face lighting up at Kai's sweet and for him unusual action.

"You're being awfully sweet," Rei teased, pinching Kai's side.

"You deserve everyone to be awfully sweet to you," Kai answered, licking Rei's teeth. Rei grinned at him.

Kai started kissing him again, exploring every part of his mouth, although he already knew it well. Rei was lazily responding to the kiss, the heat slowing him down and making him sleepy, making him feel like something heavy and warm was on him. It didn't feel bad, it just made him feel slow, made him be slow and like slow. Kai seemed to know this, as he, too, moved slowly. One of Kai's hands was still under Rei's head, also playing with his hair, while his other hand was traveling over Rei's upper arm, squeezing it every now and then. Growing slightly tired of all the slow motion moving, Kai moved his hand from Rei's arm to his chest, pausing for a little while on his ribs to tickle him. Rei laughed and bit Kai's nose in response.

"Ouch," Kai whispered, faking a hurt face.

"You asked for it!" Rei defended himself.

"Maybe," Kai replied with a playful smirk.

"Don't tease me!" Rei poked Kai's side, but quickly moved his hand lower, playing with the hem of Kai's swimming shorts, pulling on it and releasing it, making it snap back into place.

"_Ouch!_"

"Warned you," Rei hissed, pushing Kai downwards, closer to himself, with is hands that were now placed on Kai's lower back, and arching up at the same time.

Kai groaned as Rei's movement made their bodies meet at all points, and he was pleased to feel Rei's now fully erect dick rubbing against his own. He licked over Rei's lips, but as soon as Rei opened his mouth, he switched to licking bellow Rei's bottom lip. Rei giggled as Kai licked over his chin and neck, nibbling just above his Adam's apple, and then licking that same place, nursing it. Rei swallowed heavily, arching his back. He grabbed Kai's ass, massaging it roughly, as Kai left a dark mark on his neck.

Kai crawled down Rei's body, leaving a wet trail behind him, kissing and licking every patch of Rei's skin he could reach with his lips. Holding Rei's hips in place, he dipped his tongue into his navel, licked around, and then bit down bellow it. Rei gasped and arched his back again, rubbing himself on Kai's bare chest. Kai laughed quietly at the desperate sound Rei made as he pulled back.

"Kai...!" Rei whined, pulling Kai back down. Kai obeyed, but only just, and instead of following Rei's guidance and going lower, he lower his head back on Rei's chest, sucking one of his nipples into his mouth. He bit down harshly and Rei grunted. Kai couldn't resist doing it again, and he was pleased when he got his reward in a form of a low moan that escaped Rei's lips. He licked around Rei's nipple and sucked on it gently, before pulling away and blowing hot air over the wet skin. Rei purred, sounding almost exactly like a cat. Kai moaned in response.

"You know I love it when you make that sound."

"That is why I do," Rei answered with a mischievous grin playing on his lips.

Kai rolled his eyes before leaning into Rei again and kissing him on the lips. He hooked his fingers into the hem of Rei's swimming shorts and started slowly pulling them off. He opened his eyes to look at Rei, but Rei wasn't looking back. His eyes were closed and there was a slight frown on his face, for which Kai was certain was from the concentration Rei was putting into trying to stay still and quiet. Getting no reply to his unasked question, but guessing it all the same, Kai pushed Rei's swimming shorts down his legs, all the way to his knees. Rei's only reaction was to suck Kai's tongue into his mouth and then bite the tip of it, which Kai took to be a good response and a hint for him to go on. So he did.

Kai released Rei's lips and sat up. He took the last of clothing off of Rei and threw it to the side. Rei was looking right at him with those big golden and glowing eyes. Kai smiled, running a hand over Rei's inner thigh. Rei smiled back at him, before closing his eyes and relaxing. For a few seconds, Kai wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he was lost in the sight before him. Rei squirmed a little, feeling that he was being watched, but Kai ignored that. He always enjoyed the rare moments like this, that he would get only on special occasions. Even he wasn't always allowed to see this. Sometimes, especially when Rei was nervous or in one of his insecure and shy moods, he wasn't even allowed to open his eyes. He knew Rei didn't like to be watched, but that only made it sweeter.

Ignoring a quiet groan from Rei, Kai let his eyes wander over his body. No matter how many times he saw it, and even although he could imagine it with no mistakes already, even though he knew it perfectly, he could never stop watching when he had a chance. To him, everything on Rei was perfect, and wonderful and special. And the best part – _everything_ was his, and his alone. Kai took Rei's hand and pulled him up into a sitting position. Rei opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. Kai shrugged.

"I just wanna... see," he answered, causing Rei to send him a disapproving glare. "Please?" he added.

Rei looked away and turned his head to the side. Kai smirked victoriously before resuming his sitting position in front of Rei and just staring at the boy in front of him. He could tell that Rei was uncomfortable like this. He reached out and stroked Rei's cheek in a soothing manner. He felt Rei smiling.

"You're perfect," Kai whispered, leaning into Rei once again and nuzzling his hair. "Everything on you is perfect."

Rei turned around and trapped his lips for a brief moment before pushing him away.

"You've had enough time to play games," he said.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

"I know."

"You're wrong," Kai answered, standing up. Rei looked up at him, nearly pouting. "I have just started." There was something in Kai's tone that made Rei hate to love that sentence.

Kai bent down and picked Rei up from the sand. Rei felt light in his arms, and warm, and soft, like a cloud in a sky. It made Kai feel like he would break the most precious thing in the world if he didn't deal with it carefully enough. So he carried Rei to the rocks slowly, making small and careful steps, trying to concentrate on being gentle towards his little tiger through the series of soft, quick kisses Rei was now planting all over his neck. He lowered Rei on the flattest rock he could find. Rei hissed.

"Hot," he explained when Kai gave him a questioning look. Nevertheless, he curled his legs in front of himself and lay onto the hot, hard surface. He raised his arms above his head and let his legs fall open a little.

Kai put a hand on Rei's lower stomach, as he bent down, kissing Rei's cheek and the switching to his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and the muscles in Rei's legs twitch.

"You know what, Rei? You know what I think?" Kai asked quietly, his voice no more than a low hiss, directly into Rei's ear.

Rei groaned at the sound and the way Kai's tongue was now going in and out of his ear, in a motion as well as rhythm to Rei familiar from another position and different body parts, giving Rei a pretty good idea as to what Kai was thinking about.

"I think..." Kai's hand went lower, sliding over Rei's upper thighs in a feather light touch, and then squirming through the small gap, between Rei's legs, his fingers curling and pressing into the flesh behind Rei's knees.

Rei arched his back and licked his lips.

"...that you brought me here for a reason," Kai finished, kissing and licking behind Rei's ear, his nose touching the hairline.

Rei grunted and pushed his hips off of the rock, the tip of his erection meeting Kai's wrist. Kai smirked and moved his hand from between Rei's knees, back to his stomach, tracing one finger over the slit and the length of Rei's dick. Rei moaned , and then hissed angrily as Kai went back to caressing his stomach.

"Kai..." he moaned.

Kai nuzzled his throat and hummed in response. He pressed down on Rei's stomach massaging it in circular motion. Slowly he moved his hand lower and lower. The lower Kai's hand went, the more Rei's breath sped up; and by the time Kai's fingertips brushed the very base of Rei's proudly standing cock, Rei was already panting. Kai teasingly circled the base of Rei's cock with one finger, and then traced the vein on the underside of it in the same teasing way. Rei arched his back, desperately trying to get as much contact as possible. One of Rei's hands was caressing the flat stone surface beneath him and looking for the edge of it. When he finally found it, he let his hand fall down, and then reached out to touch Kai. He found the hem of Kai's swimming shorts and pulled on it gently. He could already feel the heat coming off of Kai's skin hidden by the material.

"Or maybe..." he managed between little gasps when Kai wrapped his strong finger around the middle of Rei's dick and started squeezing it and releasing it in a fast rhythm, "...you _want_ me to have brought you here for _that_ reason."

Kai smirked and squeezed again. "Or maybe both," he answered after a short pause, as he started to move his hand up and down slowly, but squeezing the hard flesh in his hand roughly. Rei let out a long moan and his fingers that were touching Kai's skin tensed. With Rei placed on the rocks, it wasn't difficult for Kai to see and touch every part of him without getting in awkward positions, so he used that to return to Rei's chest, or more particularly, his nipples. Sucking one of them into his mouth, he started to alter the pressure on Rei's erection, squeezing more and more as his hand went up and decreasing the pressure as it went down. He kept the slow pace he had started, knowing it was driving Rei crazy. As he reached the tip, he circled it with his thumb, the touched the slit and pressed his finger to it a few times, before resuming to slowly jerking Rei off. Rei was now purring constantly, a quiet, soft and satisfied sound, one that definitely meant he was enjoying. Happy to know this, Kai released Rei's nipple from his mouth licking it one last time, before he kissed his way back to Rei's lips.

It was the lips that Kai loved so much. It wasn't the eyes, or the arms, or the hair, or anything else, it was the lips. They were soft and sweet, fresh, always wet, inviting, and delicate, making Kai want more and more and more of them; they were something everyone could see, something Kai watched all the time, but also something that was out of reach and limits to everyone _but_ Kai. And that made Kai feel special. He was the only one allowed to touch those rose petals, and taste their sweetness, to lick them and bite them, make them bleed, and then make them heal again. Him, and no one else. Not now, not ever, Kai knew.

Rei's fingers finally made their way inside Kai's swimming shorts, where they found the trail of softest hairs leading from his navel downwards. Following the trail with shaky, nimble fingers, he could feel the temperature rising; Kai's breathing sped up, but he didn't stop, or alter the movement of his hand. He just bit Rei's lower lip harshly, bruising it, and then sucking it gently, so as to make up for it. Without thinking much about what to do, Rei turned to the side a little, having both his hands now working on getting Kai naked; Rei's move also change the angle on which Kai was working, so his hand unintentionally slipped and he squeezed Rei harder than he wanted to, causing the younger teen to gasp and then tense all the muscles in his body, before he grabbed Kai's hips for support, unsure of whether he would be able not to fall from the rock on his own.

Realizing that he couldn't go back to the slowness he had before, Kai simply sped his hand up, as Rei quickly pushed his swimming shorts down, nearly losing balance in the process. Kai quickly gripped his shoulders and made him sit up on his knees.

"Rei..." Kai hummed, kissing Rei and pulling him closer. Rei felt the rock scratching the skin off his knees but didn't react. He let himself fall forward and Kai hugged him closer than maybe even ever before, and kissed him on the lips. With a few skillful and well-practiced moves Kai had Rei nearly begging for more, and as the black-haired boy arched into the Russian, causing them both to moan loudly as their naked arousals met. Rei pressed his forehead to the crook of Kai's neck and sighed. Kai rolled his hips and rubbed himself against Rei.

"_Mmmm_," Rei answered to that.

Kai slid his hand between Rei's legs from behind and spread them wider, immediately sliding his dick between them, the middle part of it pressing on the underside of Rei's balls, and the head of it tickling the sensitive skin just before Rei's opening.

"Ooh..."

Kai moaned, too, spreading Rei's ass so as to slide his cock further. Rei pushed back against Kai's hands and them back forward, helping Kai do what he wanted. Kai pressed Rei's ass cheeks back together and squeezed them, squeezing his cock between them as well. Rei groaned quietly and started moving along with Kai; his dick was trapped between them, rubbing over both of their sweaty stomachs. It felt like exploding.

"You fit so well there," Rei mumbled to Kai's shoulder.

"I fit better somewhere else," Kai grunted in response, halting, with the tip of his erection pressed to Rei's entrance.

Rei pushed himself off of Kai's chest and looked up. "Kai, we don't have anything—"

"I know," Kai cut him off, moving again. Rei's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I'm just saying."

The slow pace Kai had started, and kept, was a perfect match to the rhythm in which the weak branches of the trees and bushes nearby were dancing in the summer evening breeze. The smallest waves of the clear, blue sea were caressing the sand and the rocks, cleaning them of all sins. The rustling of the leaves and the whispering of the sea were interrupted and disturbed by every loud sigh and gasp, every low grunt and long moan, quiet purr or soft mewl the two lovers made.

Kai's fingers easily found their way between Rei's buttocks, and slowly down to his entrance, massaging it, but carefully, gently, slowly, as Kai had no intention of hurting his little tiger. Rei knew Kai wouldn't do anything, but he still backed away a little. He pushed Kai backwards, catching him off guard, and clutched his shoulders, so they fell back, onto the warm sand, Rei on top of Kai, quickly locking their lips together. Not being one to not pay his debts, Kai suddenly rolled them over, not breaking apart. Rei moaned as he was dominated once again. Accepting the challenge, Rei returned the favor, yet again ending atop Kai. Kai could feel the sand covering his body, sticking to his sweaty skin and he ran his hands over Rei's back, finding, as expected, more sand there and cleaning it off. Rei mewled and licked both his and Kai's lips at the same time, as Kai's skillful fingers started massaging his muscular form again.

Rei kissed the corner of Kai's mouth, and then licked it, slowly going down and leaving a trail of hot kisses down his chin and neck. Kai laced his fingers with long strands of Rei's black hair and threw his head back. Rei's bangs were tickling his chest, and a few longer strands of hair that escaped Kai's grip were now ghosting over his sides. Rei's lips were gently caressing Kai's skin, and his tongue darted out every now and then, soothing the slightly burnt skin on Kai's chest and stomach. Kai moaned as Rei reached the very bottom of his stomach and kissed each of his hips.

"You've been so good to me today," Rei purred, running a finger up and down the side of Kai's dick and licking his lips. "So good... Makes me wanna pay it back to you..."

Kai groaned and pulled Rei's bangs back, and held his hair so that it wouldn't fall into his face. Rei looked up and smiled thankfully, as he slowly licked around the head of Kai's erection. Kai shut his eyes and let himself relax, waiting impatiently for Rei to begin the real magic. Rei first wrapped his long fingers around the base of Kai's cock, pressing down more than necessary, and putting even more pressure on Kai's balls. He sucked the tip of Kai's dick into his mouth and circled it with his tongue. He pressed the underside of his tongue flat to the slit, rubbing it softly. Kai moaned, causing Rei to smile around his mouthful and slowly swallow the whole shaft. Kai pulled on Rei's hair.

"Mmhmm," Rei hummed around Kai's cock in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down. He pouted his lips and let his teeth scrap lightly over the hard flesh. A few strands of Rei's silky hair slid out of Kai's hand and, ghosting over the side of Rei's face, fell down, so the tips of it rested on Kai's stomach, tickling him and sharpening his senses with the gentle touch, that so reminded him of Rei's own.

However, both Rei's hands were busy – one holding the base of Kai's dick, stroking what he couldn't take into his mouth, and the other dancing over Kai's balls, touching them with his fingertips, tickling, drawing small circles over them. Rei opened his eyes and looked up, speeding up the movement of his head, which caused Kai to groan and arch his back; Rei felt his own cock throb at the expression on Kai's face, and the contraction of his body.

Rei swallowed and moved his head up, his hand following, and squeezing tighter, as his tongue started quickly lapping at the head, causing Kai to gasp. His other slid underneath Kai's balls, and pressed upwards, then squeezed them in his hand, and started massaging them gently. After sucking on the head once again, he let go of Kai's cock and started to move his head up and down again, slowing down as more and more of it slid into his mouth. Kai tensed his hands that were wrapped up in Rei's hair, his short nails digging into the skin and his fingertips pressed to Rei's scalp, almost all of Rei's long hair slipping from his grip and running over Rei's back and shoulders like a dark river.

Rei shivered as the tip of Kai's cock nudged the back of his throat and he tried, against all instinct, open it up and take Kai in even deeper. He felt a ting of burning pain and tried to swallow, nearly suffocating; but as he looked up, it was all worth it – Kai's head was thrown back, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth half-open. Rei was forced by his own body, to move his head up again; feeling Kai relax and let himself fall limp back onto the sand, he sucked hard, straightening one of his fingers from the fist around Kai's balls, and pressing into the sensitive patch of skin behind them. He balled up his other hand, squeezing the sand in his fist, as he shivered violently, feeling the first drops of precome sliding down his throat.

Kai moaned, arching his back and thrusting into Rei's mouth. Rei was caught off guard, and, unprepared, nearly gagged. He regained his composure soon after, relaxing his throat and allowing for Kai to slide back down it, before he pulled back. He let his lips easily slide over the hardened flesh, sucked the head once more, before pulling away completely, stroking Kai a few more times and then crawling back on top of him. He ran his lips over the side of Kai's face. Kai placed a hand on Rei's cheek and pushed his face to the side so that their noses bumped.

"Wanna taste?" Rei asked with a wicked smile. Kai stroked his hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"From your lips," Kai answered, lightly pressing his lips to Rei's, "I'd taste anything."

Rei's face lit up and he smiled brightly. It wasn't often that he got to hear anything like this from Kai, and he always enjoyed every word that he did get. He kissed Kai gently, just an innocent and chaste kiss, which Kai returned in the same manner. With one hand on Kai's neck, Rei sat up, pulling Kai with him, their lips still glued together, doing nothing but touching. Kai ran his hands down Rei's back and Rei mewled on top of him, kissing him harder. At first, Kai didn't react, then he pulled away and looked at Rei with a smile.

"Will you decide what you want already?" he asked amusedly.

Rei rolled his eyes and pinched one of Kai's nipples harshly, causing Kai to groan in pain. "I know what I want!"

"Yeah?" Kai asked teasingly, kissing Rei again, softly at first, and then biting his lower lip. Both made Rei moan. "What _do_ you want, then?"

"I want..." Rei started, but trailed off. Kai laughed at him and shook his head with an amused look on his face. He placed both his hands on Rei's ass and squeezed it gently, before standing up, still holding Rei with him.

"Yes...?" he urged, tilting his head and burying his head in Rei's neck and hair, gently sucking on the skin right bellow Rei's jaw, for which he knew was one of Rei's weak points. Rei didn't have many of those, but Kai could turn anything into one. Rei moaned and arched his back.

"I want..." he whispered, gasping for breath before he could finish his answer, as Kai pressed him against the rocks again and thrust between his legs. "I want you," Rei finally managed to say the whole sentence, before throwing his head back and cursing quietly as his erection rubbed against Kai's. He could feel Kai's smirk against his neck.

Kai placed Rei back on the rocks and spread his legs with one hand. Rei obediently leaned back, resting on his forearms, and placed his heals on the edge of the rock, his whole body fully exposed to the eyes of the now setting sun, and the older boy who knelt in front of him. Kai ran his hands over Rei's inner thighs which Rei took as a sign to close his eyes. Holding Rei's legs parted with both his hands, Kai leaned forward and, in one swift motion, swallowed all of Rei's dick. Rei moaned loudly, scratching at the rocks. He threw his head back and mouthed a curse, but couldn't say anything out loud. Kai moved his head back up, running his lips over Rei's cock, and let it slip out of his mouth. Rei groaned and his hips followed Kai's head, and he pressed the tip of his erection to Kai's lips. Kai smirked and licked it, but no more.

"Ass," Rei growled at Kai, placing his hips back down. Kai raised an eyebrow, but Rei couldn't see that, as his eyes were closed again.

"You've got a good one," Kai said casually, one of his hands traveling over Rei's thigh, to the back of it and the to his ass. Rei hissed through gritted teeth and his arms trembled.

Kai sucked Rei's dick into his mouth again and took it out immediately. The muscles in Rei's stomach tensed and relaxed. Kai's hand was slowly moving down, one of his fingers sliding into the crease of Rei's ass, and touching the warm skin there. He licked his lips and set out to find Rei's opening. When his finger touched, Rei's eyes shot open and he pushed back against Kai's hand, causing the finger to slip inside. Rei moaned, but Kai retreated his finger and started massaging the hole again. Rei mewled quietly, the sound turning into a loud moan when Kai sucked his cock and started to bob his head up and down, all the while playing with his ass. It wasn't long before Rei started shaking, and his thighs tensed under Kai's fingers. Kai hummed in response, and stopped moving. Rei relaxed, and took deep breaths until he was finally calm.

Even then, Kai wasn't moving. He slowly slid his mouth off of Rei's dick and took his hips with both hands, he pulled him closer, and placed Rei's feet on his shoulders, so that he now had access to more of what he wanted. Rei lay back completely.

Kai looked up. The shadows were playing on Rei's face from the angle under which the sun was shining on him. The sky behind him was tinted pink, as if it had blushed. The sun was casting a golden glow over everything underneath itself. The warm summer breeze was playing with the leaves near him, making them dance; Rei's hair was shining and a few strands of it were moving in the wind. The rocks beneath him looked redder than before, and sea seemed to have caught fire. Rei himself looked so calm and peaceful, he wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and lips slightly parted, he was smiling; his chest was rising and falling slowly as he took deep breaths. Every now and then, a slight shiver would crawl up his spine, making him shake slightly. His skin, covered with a thin sheen of sweat was glowing a golden glow, one matching the color of his currently closed eyes. He looked like a precious statue, made of gold, beautiful, perfect.

Kai turned his head to the side and kissed behind Rei's knee. Rei mewled at him happily. Kai was expecting that. He loved the sounds Rei made when he was happy. And he knew that Rei loved people being nice and gentle with him; however, he usually put his own needs in front of that of his other half, and it was on rare occasions that he was like this, even to Rei. Those times, Rei treasured most. Kai started to make his way from Rei's knee down his thigh, kissing the golden skin, licking it gently and nuzzling it. One of his hands found its way to Rei's ass again, and Rei gasped quietly, feeling that finger teasing him again. Kai kissed the tip of his cock, and nuzzled his thigh again, before licking a stripe over his balls. Rei hissed and licked his lips, one of his hands searching for Kai's head between his legs. He stroked Kai's hair, wet from sweat and then entangled his hand into it and started massaging Kai's scalp.

Kai licked again, this time keeping his tongue pressed to the sack, and then sucked one of the balls into his mouth. Rei moaned quietly, his hips rising a little. Kai opened his eyes and looked up. The expression on Rei's face was nearly desperate for more. Deciding to test his luck as well as Rei's limits, Kai started to slowly push his finger inside. Rei tensed at first, surprised, but relaxed not long after. He even pushed back against Kai's finger, urging him to go on. Kai moved his finger around a little, testing the resistance. Rei squirmed uncomfortably and hissed, but kept his muscles relaxed.

Kai licked his way down the crease of Rei's ass, to the place where his own finger was disappearing into the tight body beneath him. His tongue slid over his own finger as the finger went out carefully, and the tongue replaced it.

"_Ooh_..." Rei moaned. Kai pushed his tongue all the way in and licked around. Rei purred and arched his back. Kai curled his tongue upwards then straightened it again and repeated his action a few more times, until his hand found Rei's erection and started pumping it. Rei turned his head to the side and arched his back, hissing through gritted teeth as he did his best not to scream. Kai would have laughed had his mouth not been busy doing something else, far more interesting. He curled his tongue upwards and pressed there, then licked deeper inside. He made a circle with his tongue, and then set off to licking deeper and deeper, looking for that special little place...

As Rei squirmed and moaned, purred and twisted all from just a few licks, Kai got an idea. A really good one, for that matter.

Kai paused a little, thinking. When he heard Rei groaning, he smiled at how impatient he was being. He licked around again and pulled his tongue out. Rei didn't react for a while, until he felt Kai's body pressing to his; he groaned.

"Why did you stop?" he whined against Kai's lips which were now on his.

"I... I might have an idea," Kai mumbled, kissing the corner of Rei's mouth.

Rei arched off of the rocks and started rubbing himself on Kai's stomach. He moaned and bit his bottom lip. Kai pressed down on him more and started kissing his jaw.

"W-What... id-idea?" Rei asked between the moans and mewls.

Kai just smirked meaningfully, and placed two fingers on Rei's lips. "Suck," he commanded. Rei looked at him questioningly, but opened his mouth and licked down the fingers before sucking them into his mouth. He licked around them, between them, sucking them and wetting them as much as he could, knowing what he was doing that for. Kai felt the urge to just skip all that and fuck Rei dry to the point when neither of them would know where they were. He fought the urge, though, and just started to move his fingers in and out of Rei's mouth, imagining they were something else, a little lower down his body. Rei opened his eyes just a little and looked at Kai through his long eyelashes. He moaned and sucked harder, and Kai had to close his eyes, afraid that he might lose the little self control he had left.

"Ugh, enough," Kai mumbled.

"Mmmm," Rei moaned, sucking harder, and holding Kai's wrist so that he wouldn't be able to pull his fingers out.

"Jesus, Rei!" Kai said, pulling his hand out quickly. Rei whined quietly in protest. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Kai.

"Excited much?" he asked, sitting up and running a hand over Kai's chest.

"Always," Kai answered, placing his hands on the backs of Rei's thighs and lifted them to his shoulders. Rei fell backwards. Kai guided his two wet fingers to Rei's opening and pushed one inside right away. He found nearly no resistance as Rei was expecting that this time and he was already prepared for it. He crooked his finger and turned it around a bit, but Rei was already groaning impatiently and pushing back, so Kai easily slid another finger inside. Rei grunted and shut his eyes tightly; he slowly relaxed his muscles, and clenched them again; he repeated that a few times, until he was sure that it didn't hurt at all anymore.

"Okay..." he breathed out, clenching his muscles again.

Kai pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in slowly, still being so very careful not to hurt Rei. Rei flinched and Kai stopped immediately. He only continued when he was sure Rei could handle it. He scissored his fingers once they were inside and Rei gasped, but not a bad gasp. Kai smiled and bent down to kiss his belly button.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in. Rei moaned and rolled his hips. "I'll take that as a _no_," Kai chuckled, speeding up. Rei arched his back and opened his mouth silently. However, Kai was getting impatient; with this new idea he had, it was getting increasingly difficult to keep control, remain calm and keep up the slow pace of everything.

"Kai..." Rei purred, running his hands over Kai's upper arms, feeling the muscles underneath his fingers and scratching the skin sometimes, but making sure not to be too harsh.

Kai pulled his fingers out completely and rubbed the tips of them over Rei's entrance, before moving his hands behind Rei's knees. He guided Rei's legs around his waist and locked them there. His cock slid between Rei's legs and Rei moaned feeling the wetness spreading over his ass cheeks. Kai put his hands on Rei's back and lifted him up.

"Mm, where are you taking me?" Rei mewled into his ear as he licked it quickly. Kai buried his face in the crook of Rei's neck and sucked the skin there, making Rei squeeze his neck a little tighter.

"I need you," Kai whispered, still sucking on Rei's neck. Rei moaned. "I'll be careful, _so_ very careful with you," Kai promised, starting to walk towards the sea, while still carrying Rei in his arms. "I won't hurt you, you know I won't..."

Rei purred, his fingers dancing over Kai's back. The way Kai was talking to him, was making him melt on the place; whenever Kai was being like this to him, he would end up giving up on all control and fight, and letting Kai do whatever he wanted.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled.

Kai stepped into the sea. The water was warm after the whole day of sun and high temperature. It was still shining a golden shine, as if it were on fire. The sun was now setting, the bottom part of it could no longer be seen. The sky was colored in all shades of red, pink, yellow, orange... The whole world seemed to not be moving, nothing existed except for the two of them and the place surrounding them. Rei's breaths were shallow and quick, ghosting over Kai's shoulder; all he could see, feel and hear was Kai, to him, there was nothing else in the whole world.

Kai knelt. The water was reaching to the middle of his thighs, and Rei gasped as he felt small waves bathing his warm skin in salty water; he moaned as the water, although warm, still cooler than his skin, caressed his thighs. Kai lowered him into the water and placed him on the sand bottom of it. Rei smiled at him.

"I see..." he whispered, pulling Kai down to lie on top of him. His hair was getting wet and it was floating around him, but he didn't care – everything was far too perfect for him to care. Kai kissed his forehead and ran his fingers over his face and lips, then threaded them through his wet hair.

"You're so beautiful," Kai whispered, pressing his body against Rei and trapping him between himself and the sand. Rei moaned and dug his feet into the sand, spreading his legs and holding on to Kai's shoulders so he wouldn't accidentally dive underwater suddenly. "You're perfect," Kai added, placing soft kisses over Rei's cheeks and nose, licking his lips. Rei felt like he was on a cloud, it was rocking him back and forth, caressing his skin and touching him from everywhere, and Kai was like a warm, soft blanket over him, heating him up, making him feel comfortable.

Rei felt some pressure on his hole and then something stretching him again. He moaned loudly as he recognized the feeling of being filled completely. It was familiar and yet it was so new, and different. He could feel Kai inside him, but it didn't hurt at all. He felt even fuller somehow, but it didn't hurt at all. Not once did he feel pain. He clenched his muscles and squirmed, but it still didn't hurt; it felt amazing.

"_Kai_..." he moaned.

Kai's face was right next to his, but he couldn't see it. Their cheeks were pressed one against the other, and Rei could feel how tensed Kai's jaw was and how he was trembling. He was not moving, other than the shivering which was not under his control.

"Does it hurt?" Kai asked, kissing Rei's cheek and then trailing down to his lips. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quietly, licking his way between Rei's lips.

"No..." Rei sighed out, already rocking his hips. The moves were slower than he'd intended them to be, but it still felt amazing to be moving at all. He gripped Kai's shoulders tighter. "Move," he gritted out.

Kai pulled out slowly and easily slid back in. Rei moaned loudly, and squeezed himself around Kai. It was slow, so slow, even too slow, but everything was ten times more intense than usually. Rei could feel the head of Kai's dick dragging over the inner walls of his ass and it made him shiver. He moaned loudly and pinched Kai's arm to make him move faster. Feeling the sweat gathering on his forehead already, he dived under the water surface to cool himself a bit. There, he couldn't hear anything. Everything was moving slowly, his vision was blurred and of all the senses, he only had the touch left. It only increased the intensity of the feeling.

Kai was moving steadily now, quick but slow thrusts, each and every feeling like the first penetration to Rei; gentle, soft, and perfect, old, and still somehow new. He was so focused on that, that he didn't notice Kai's face appearing right next to his. He gasped, that way losing the rest of the oxygen from his lungs, and started to cough. He wanted to get his head out of the water, but Kai wasn't letting him. Kai kissed him on the lips, hard and passionately, giving him some more air, but not much. Rei was starting to feel his throat closing up and he gasped for more air. He could barely see anything, but he knew the smirk on Kai's face.

Rei tried not to panic, but it was getting more and more difficult. Oddly enough, he found it arousing. The way Kai was completely pressed to him under the water, where there were no sounds and nothing, absolutely nothing other than the two of them, and how he couldn't breathe, _everything_ seemed to be pressing him from every side. He shivered and started to rock his hips in time with Kai's, and Kai lifted him from the water slowly.

"Are you okay?" he panted, quickly continuing the kiss he'd started underwater.

Rei moaned and started rhythmically squeezing himself around Kai's dick, wanting and needing more. "That was amazing," he said between the pants.

Kai tried and sped up, as he kissed Rei senseless again. He thought Rei would end up heating the water to the boiling point from all the heat he was radiating. As for Rei, he was in heaven. Everything was perfect. And even though Kai still didn't have the right angle, it was still perfect. The water was cooling his skin and Kai was moving in slow motion, making everything feel so much more intense. The sun was setting on the far horizon and the sky was colored beautifully. Kai's half-lidded eyes were shining, and they seemed to be on fire from the shadows and colors of the sunset playing with them. He could see his own reflection in them and he seemed to be enjoying, but the expression on his face was nowhere near how good he felt.

Kai changed the angle a little and Rei felt him hit _so_ close to his spot. He arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Kai recognized the reaction and moved again, this time hitting the spot dead on. Rei screamed hoarsely, digging his nails into Kai's arms and arching up so suddenly that he sent splashing waves all around himself. Kai just kept moving, speeding up all the time, and making sure to keep the right angle.

A few large, clearly white seagulls took off from the sandy beach and flew up into the sky, surprised by the screams and loud sounds coming from Rei. The sun was steadily drowning in the sea, casting that special glow over everything, making the whole world seem as if made of gold. And to someone, it was.

--

Kai walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. Rei was nearly asleep in his arms, his long hair smelling fresh from the shampoo, wet, cascading over both his and Kai's shoulders, his whole body soft and fresh, but limp and tired. His head was resting on Kai's shoulder and his arms on Kai's chest, his eyes closed and his breathing even. Kai smiled at his calmness and cuteness like that. He ran his hand over Rei's back and felt the vibrations from his lungs. Rei was really purring.

"Asleep?" Kai asked quietly, kissing Rei's forehead and carrying him to the bed.

"Almost," Rei mumbled, squirming. Kai lowered him on the bed and lay beside him.

"Had good time today?" Kai asked, stroking the hair out of Rei's face and touching his soft skin gently.

"Great," Rei answered sleepily, the purr obvious in his voice. There was a calm smile on his face, and his whole body seemed to be in some kind of harmony.

It really was the most beautiful thing Kai had ever seen.

By now, Rei's breathing had deepened, and Kai knew he was asleep. However, the buzzing sound and the vibrations did not stop. Even in his sleep, Rei was utterly content, and calm, and so he never stopped purring. He could do that pretty much all the time he spent with Kai, because Kai always had ways to make him feel good.

"There's something I have never told you," Kai whispered, running the tips of his fingers over the sides of Rei's face. "...until now." Rei didn't react, he only got a little closer to Kai and snuggled with him. Kai caressed his lips with his own and nuzzled his cheek. "I love you," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Rei's ear, making him purr louder. Kai smiled and kissed his lips lightly, then hugged him closer and nuzzled into his hair.

"...my little tiger."

**--**

**A/N:** That took _ages_. Seriously, all summer. Well, I wrote it for my best friend, and I hope she likes it ;) My first attempt at this pairing, and in this fandom, so please don't be harsh. Also, I couldn't be assed to proof read it, and as I am not a native speaker, there will have been mistakes. Oh, well. And yeah, I had to be a tease in the end there. Anyway, not to be boring you, I hope you enjoyed it, and especially you, Emma! ;)

**I do not own any of the characters, nor the plot, as there is none xD**


End file.
